Professor Oak (anime)
Professor Samuel Oak is a Pokémon researcher who was once a competitive Trainer, and is generally considered to be the best in his field of research. Appearance Professor Oak is a middle aged Pokémon professor with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his labcoat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers. As a child, Professor Oak has short brown hair with long single fringe in each sides and has a full fringes on the front. He wore a white buttoned shirt, a brown belt, green pants, white shoes, and an olive green backpack. Personality Professor Oak lives up the road from Delia Ketchum and her son, and he and Delia often appear together as they are good friends. His known relatives are his grandson Gary and his cousin Samson. His often-forgetful attitude and other antics are also notorious. He also has a hobby of composing senryū, haiku-like poems about Pokémon or Pokémon-related themes. In the novelizations written by Takeshi Shudō, Professor Oak comes from a prestigious family. He has two brothers, one of whom is the mayor of Pallet Town while the other is its postmaster, and his grandfather was the first Trainer from Pallet Town to receive widespread recognition, while Samuel himself gained prominence after he published a research paper on Pokémon at the age of 20. It is also stated that he became a professor at Celadon University at the age of 25. According to Professor Elm, Professor Oak's studies and research mostly focus on how humans and Pokémon interact with each other. In SM042, Professor Oak is very close towards his cousin, Samson Oak when he visits with Professor Kukui, Ash and his Alolan friends at his lab in Pallet Town. Biography Samuel Oak is most notable for his vast research facility, where he cares for and studies hundreds of Pokémon, including those owned by, but not currently traveling with, Trainers from Pallet Town. He has confidence in his grandson, Gary Oak, but more often joins Ash's mother and friends in cheering on Ash in his competitions. In the novelizations written by Takeshi Shudō, Professor Oak comes from a prestigious family. He has two brothers, one is the mayor of Pallet Town and the other is the Post Master, and his grandfather was the first Trainer from Pallet Town to receive widespread recognition. According to Professor Elm, Professor Oak's studies and research mostly focus on how humans and Pokémon interact with each other. He appears as a young boy, Sam (Japanese: ユキナリ Yukinari) in the fourth film, Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Ash befriends the young Oak, who, due to traveling from 40 years in the past, is around the same age as him. The revelation that Sam is Oak, while able to be speculated because Oak's first name was revealed in the second movie, The Power of One, comes only at the end of the movie, when Oak knows that Ash's friend's name was Sam despite Ash never telling him so, and Tracey finding the sketchbook in which young Sam drew Pikachu sleeping with Celebi in Oak's closet. Oak lives up the road from Ash's mother and the two often appear together as they are very good friends. He currently lives with Tracey, who became his loyal assistant in The Rivalry Revival. Tracey and Prof. Oak are very passionate about studying Pokémon and are both artists. He reappeared in XY140: Till We Compete Again!. Sometimes after Delia’s Mr. Mime won the tickets to Alola, where Ash decided to stay in the region attending the Pokémon School, Prof. Samuel Oak requested Delia and Ash to deliver a newly produced Kantonian Vulpix egg to his cousin, the school’s headmaster Samson Oak. Few days later when Tracey isn’t available, Professor Oak calls both Brock and Misty for a tour guide on the Pokémon School’s field trip program for two days. Few days after the crisis of Necrozma’s recovery at Alola is over, the Pokémon School was encountered by a group of unidentified Pokémon species, and begin to research them, then send the data to Prof. Oak at night. On the next day morning, Prof. Oak finally confirms the students’ research on the unidentified Pokémon species they discovered yesterday, naming it “Meltan”, a Steel-type Pokémon. Pokémon On hand Gives to new trainers Unofficial Temporary Befriended Given away At his lab Voice actors *'Dutch': Jon van Ernd *'German': Achim Sauvage *'Polish': Grzegorz Pawlak *'Norwegian': Even Rasmussen *'Hungarian': Akos Koszegi *'Hindi': Firoz Chowdary (Cartoon Network dub) Gallery Professor_Oak_OS_anime.png For best wishes oak.png|The Professor in Best Wishes ArOak.jpg|Professor Oak with Professor Juniper. Professor Oak trophy SSBM.png|The Professor Oak trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee See also *Professor Oak (Adventures) *Professor Oak (ETP) *Professor Oak (Origins) *Professor Oak (MS020) *Professor Oak (Masters trailer) Category:Professor Category:Researcher Category:Pokémon movie characters